Secrets
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Kagome just moved into the 'haunted mansion' on the schools property due to full dorms. Her roommates are sexy as hell; with their lean model bodies, moonkissed face, kissable lips, predatory grace, glowing eyes... wait, what? KagMulti
1. Chapter 1

**LOLZ I started another story. OMG why?  
>Disclaimer = I no own, ya?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>S<span> **E C R E T **S

"You're fucking shitting me, right…?" Higurashi, Kagome muttered to herself. She was dressed in a blue jeans skirt, a plain black tank top and feet in purple and black sneakers.

She has been accepted to Shikon University. It provided a wide range of courses from culinary to business; painting to photography; and modeling to acting, making the school numero uno in the entire country. '_Probably the world'_ Kagome thought as she re-read the manuscript.

She tugged her luggage towards the office… which is located on top of a hill. _'Number one school in the entire country and they decided to build it on top of a FREAKING hill? What the hell were they thinking?'_ Half-way towards there, she decided to rest and sat on top of a bench with her luggage next to her, ignoring the people passing by and look at her surroundings. In front of her were rows and rows of bushes and she can tell that on the other side were stone pebbles to be walked on from seeing people walking on the other side. On her sides were trees giving off shade with cicadas singing their mating song.

After sitting for a while, she noticed a shadow had stopped in front of her and looked up. In front of her stood a male around 5'11 with white snowy hair reaching his lower back and golden eyes. _'Golden eyes?' _He looked lean, but from his arms, she can tell he'd been working out.

"Need help?"

Kagome's eyes snapped from checking his body out to his face. "Nope… just resting."

The guy chuckled and took a seat next to her and leaned back with his arms holding him up. He could feel the gaze of the girl next to him. "Yeah, freshmen's usually tire out at going up this hill for their first time. But no worries, you'll get used to it and walk up there like it's nothing." He turned and smirked at her, noticing her sapphire eyes and if she stood she'll be at a height of five foot with two inch. Her hair reached her mid back and was midnight black with hints of blue. "Plus from what the ladies are saying, 'it totally, like shapes my legs and lifts my butt higher'." He finished impersonating a female voice, causing the girl -_'no woman' -_ to giggle.

"I'm Taishou, Inuyasha, by the way." He said as he held his hand out for her to shake.

"Higurashi, Kagome." She replied and took his hand.

Once their hands touched, a small tingle raced from the touching point to up their arms. Both parties withdrew their hands.

'_That was weird.'_ They both thought.

"Well I better get going. Class starts in 10 minutes and the building is behind that office." Inuyasha said, as he ignored the feeling. "I'll see you around?" He asked.

"Sure. Can't ignore the first friend I made, right?" Kagome smiled back. "Especially with his hot female voice." She joked.

"I know, right?" He replied in his female voice and they both laughed. "Well I'll be seeing you. Later, Kags." He saluted her and ran off.

"Don't call me Kags." She muttered, glowering a bit. She stood up and tugged her luggage towards the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Words Count:<strong> **604****  
>Originally Chap 1-4 were one whole chapter but when I started on chapter two of the orignal, I couldn't come up with any else. Therefore I went 'snip snip'.<strong>

**Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ho ha ha! Chapter two.**  
><strong>Remember: chap 1-4 were originally ONE big peice.<strong>  
><strong>Me no own, ya? <strong>

* * *

><p><span>S<span> **E C R E T** S

"You're shitting me, right…?" Kagome once again muttered. _'Feels like I'll be saying that a lot.'_

The university had run out of dorms, but the office lady had told her that there was a mansion on the school's property. _'She didn't say that it looked haunted.'_

In front of her stood a dilapidated house; she shivered, as though, ice had replaced her spine. The air was soon cold and it filled her entire body even though it was bright and sunny. The balmy stillness of the summer evening lends a dusky glow to everything, emphasizing the shadows and the dilapidation. She began her walk, pulling her luggage towards the door and noticed the walkway leading up to the house were cracked with weeds and dandelions poking out.

Red roses grown wildly in thick batches by the gate, their vines formed a twisted maze upon the side of the house, reaching their tentacles towards the roof. The bare trees and overgrowth around the house, crack and grown and the wind almost seems to whisper dark secrets. The house's walls showed black decay that look like slimy black holes dragging her closer, to swallow her into the walls. Splotches of original paint hinted at the house former prosperity. Cobwebs covered the corners of the windows. Kagome shivered as she spotted tiny black spiders threading towards their prey.

'_The house looks like it'll fit for the kings and queens of the supernatural.' _She thought. _'I seriously hoped the inside is better looking.'_

Kagome opened the door and cringed as it creaked and blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted her. _'It's not spooky. Well… That gave a whole new meaning of "Don't judge the book by its cover.".'_ She smiled and took off her shoes, noticing that the house's occupants shoes were in neat rows. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She moved forward and noticed a bowl for keys, and placed hers in.

"Coming!" A voice answered.

A man appeared. He walked with a predatory grace, tall and proud; he had taken a shower, from the way he was rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He wore shorts and his chest was bare for the world to see. His crystal blue eyes glanced up and Kagome could tell that he was surprised to see her sapphire eyes staring back at him. The mysterious man blinked, and then shot her a cocky grin, showing off longer than normal canines, at her.

"Why, hello there." A suavely voice flowed towards her.

Kagome blinked and realized that the man was speaking to her. Her eyes seem to betray her as they went down wards. His skin was tan and pulled taunt over pure muscle, -_'Is that a 6 pack?'- _That wasn't to say he was bulky, he had a swimmers body. His face was chiseled and his jaw was strong.

"H-hi." She stuttered. _'Get a grip girl!'_

"What's a fine girl like you, doing here?"

Clearly he's flirting. '_Oh, no… Please tell me he's not a playboy.'_ "The dorms were all full, so they suggest I live here."

The man rubbed his stubbed chin, as his eyes went upwards. "Is that so…? No wonder boxes arrived at our doorstep. Well, I'm Nakamaru, Kouga." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Higurashi, Kagome." She took his hand, and like with the encounter with Inuyasha, a small tingle ran up her arm and they both withdrew their hands.

'_Woah… that was weird.'_ Kouga thought as he shook his hand to get his nerves back in order.

'_Not again.'_ Kagome inwardly groaned.

"Well, let's show you around." He guided with his hand on her back and as she walked by he could not stop his eyes from trailing down to her backside. "Let's start with the living room."

The living room was like it was taken out from a magazine… kind of. White curtains were besides the windows, making the living room's atmosphere comfortable and a grand piano is placed by the screen. A black sofa - _'That looks comfy.' - s_haped as an L with white and red pillows with a small coffee table, with magazines everywhere, seated in front. Facing the sofa was an entertainment center with a 50 inch television. Beneath the television, had a see through cubby and Kagome could see various game systems.

She walked closer and noticed on the left shelves of the entertainment center, she could see several of DVD and on the right, video games filled from top to bottom, and in alphabetically order. CD's were piled on top of the speakers next to the entertainment center. Next to the speakers was a sliding door, which leads to the backyard.

'_It would be weird if the whole house was clean.'_

As they moved on towards the kitchen, Kagome noticed stairs going upwards towards the second level. The first thing Kagome's eyes zoomed on was the bar. The drinks were neatly arranged at the bar but when Kouga opened the fridge to get a beer, she could see that it was a mess of beers and condiments and Mac and cheese boxes. _'Is that… molding?'_ Kagome looked, and shivered in disgust. The dishes were done but piled all around the sink with no one to put them away. The dishwasher was broken and non-useable. She spied a dirty sock in it. '_Ew…' _The oven was above the stove and a microwave besides the toaster.

"The rest of the bathrooms are broken, due to old pipes and we currently fixed one. So you'll be sharing with us guys, is that okay?" Kouga asked, scratching his head. Seeing her shrug, he shrugged in response and they both grinned.

"So… where am I staying?" she asked, tilting her head up.

"In the third room, upstairs, on the left. You can pick other rooms if you want, but they're dirty and dusty. Also, they're mostly located at the back of the house." She smiled and politely declined. They went up the creaking staircase; mostly it was Kagome making the noises and Kouga's footstep quiet as a grave, and walked down the hallway towards the stairs to where their rooms were situated. Pushing the door to their unoccupied space, Kagome could tell that the room was twenty by twenty with her boxes in the middle and a white desk by the wall near the window and a closet door with mirrors. The drawers were on the same side as the wall and they were the same color.

"Well… I guess I better let you unpack your things." Kouga said as he scratched his head. His eyes looked down to see only one luggage. "Is that all you got?" He pointed.

"Nope, the rest of my clothes are in the boxes and the bed will be arriving a little later."

Kouga 'ahed' and left Kagome to unpack.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 1,148<strong>

**And thus, we meet Kouga.**  
><strong>He's one smexy fine wolf.<strong>

**Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**And who do we meet here?  
>Remember: Chap 1-4 were originally ONE!<br>Me no own, ya?**

* * *

><p><span>S<span> **E C R E T** S

Kagome sighed as she finished putting away her things and looked around the room, satisfied with what she saw. No longer bare, the walls were decorated with posters and some pictures. She was not really happy when she found her room had a window with a set of light blue curtains, providing her a clear view of the back yard. Which she found out had a swimming pool, but the water was murky and green, like someone hadn't been taking care of it for a while. Her laptop was plugged in and charging on top of the white desk with a lamp sitting atop. Her dresser was already filled to the brim with her socks, underwear, and towels. Resting along the top sat a few small picture frames. She then hung all of her clothes in the closet.

She heard the front door bell ring and her roommate answer it. She heard Kouga call out to her that her bed arrived, and she got off her knees. Walking towards the front door, she noticed that only her bed and Kouga, with a shirt on this time, were there.

"Where are the movers?" She asked.

"Probably got scared to see what type of people lived here." He said as he gripped one side.

Kagome moved down to help him have her bed on its side. "I wouldn't blame them. Have you noticed that this mansion looked like a haunted house?"

All Kagome received was a smirk as they carried the bed towards her room. After rearranging it a few times, they both flopped down on the bed making it bounce making them laugh. Kouga heard the downstairs front door open and sat up with Kagome following, her eyes on Kouga's form, questioningly.

"What's this?" A velvet voice drifted towards the occupants on the bed.

Kagome's eyes went from Kouga's form to see two males in her door way. She couldn't help but check the two males out. The males stood about the same height as each other, but what stood out more is how they were opposites. _'Like day and night.' _

On the right, stood a male with long, black, inky wavy hair which framed his face and crimson eyes gazed out of a pale, intense face with burning curiosity on everything they took in and his eyes held hers in a burning gaze. She blushed and snapped her eyes downwards to avoid his eyes; he was tall in a lithe way which lent his movement's extraordinary grace.

"Hello." A baritone voice reached her ears. The voice hadn't spoken in a brash or loud manner; it was very calm and controlled.

Her eyes switched to the male on the left. _'He looks like Inuyasha._' His hair, unlike the male on the right, was straight and white hair and smoldering golden eyes with a moon kissed skin, intense face taking everything in and calculating. He was tall in also in a lithe lean way, with the way he leaned against her door frame.

"Sesshoumaru… Naraku… when did you guys get here?" Kouga asked, drawing the male's eyes from the fine specimen towards their roommate.

"Just now." Crimson eyes shifted back to the female and took her in. "I'm guessing she's our new roommate?"

Kouga gave a faint nod as Kagome stood up and walked towards the two males.

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome." She said as she held out her hand towards the darker hair colored male.

"Onigumo, Naraku." He purred, taking her hand and once again Kagome felt the tingle.

Naraku ignored the tingle and kissed the females hand earning a blush. She slipped her hands from his and held out the same hand towards the other male.

"Taishou, Sesshoumaru." He said, shaking her hand. Getting annoyed with the tingle, she gifted him with a smile.

"Are you related to Inuyasha?" she asked, eyes big and round; curious.

He was about to reply when a slam was heard at the front of the door. Curses were heard and stomps on the staircase, moving towards Kagome's bedroom. A figure, smaller than the two blocking the door way, pushed his way through and blue eyes met amber eyes.

"You!" Both parties shouted at each other.

"I'm guessing you both know each other."

"Yeah, I met her when she was sitting down on the bench, taking a rest on a bench 'cause her weak legs couldn't move on." Inuyasha mocked her.

Kagome swatted playfully at his shoulder and Inuyasha grinned wider. "Besides, who couldn't be friends with someone's female voice that hot?" she grinned.

The two males at the door way raised an eyebrow while Kouga laughed. Looking at the time, Kagome's stomach growled and her face flushed red. All eyes were on her and she smiled, sheepishly.

"I suggest getting that monster fed." Sesshoumaru said, teasing her, ignoring the males who looking at him.

Kagome pouted and followed them towards the kitchen.

"I feel like eating pizza." Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time, which made them turn and give each other fives.

"Where are the other two?" Naraku asked.

"Other two?" Kagome voiced out.

"Yep, your final two roommates." Inuyasha said, while throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards him. Kagome blushed at the contact and looked behind him to see Kouga finding the phone number.

"Itachi and Sasuke have the same classes today and since it's a Friday meaning they both have night classes." Kouga said as he came on to her other side and put his elbow on her shoulder, leaning on it. Kagome glowered at the elbow and moved away, causing Inuyasha to follow and Kouga to steady himself. Smirking at Kagome, Kouga asked what type of topping the guys wanted.

Everyone besides Kagome grabbed a beer from the fridge as Kouga and Inuyasha entered the living room to watch some television with Kagome taking a shower and Naraku and Sesshoumaru retreat to their own rooms to do whatever they do. Around 25 minutes, the doorbell ranged and Kagome stuck her head out and yelled to see if at her roommates to see if they were answer it and sighed as she was received with none. She got out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy bath robe, taking the money and went to answer it. A nervous and skittish boy greeted her as she opened the door.

The boy noticed her and eyed her up and down, his nervous and skittish movements fleeing. "If I knew a hot babe was living here, I would have ranged the doorbell sooner." He leaned towards her, acting _way_ too friendly. "What's a hot babe like you living in this spooky ass mansion anyways?" He winked.

By now, Kagome's eye brow was ticking furiously. She didn't feel Inuyasha and Kouga come up behind her with their eyes glowing. The boy gulped as he saw them two as Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and Kouga kissing her temple. _'What's with these guys acting all mushy towards me?'_ Kagome thought.

Her eyes wandered towards the package the boy was carrying. "Is that pizza for us?" She pointed out.

The boy gulped and nodded quickly. "I-it's 39.95." He said stuttering. Kagome gave him the money and he took it quickly; handing Inuyasha taking the pizza and Kouga taking the drinks, and ran towards his car and driving away. The trio stared at him with Kagome shrugging and ducking under the two males arms and making her way towards her room to put on some clothes then down towards the living room. She noticed the two other guys in the living room. _'Strange… I didn't hear them come down.'_ Inuyasha and Kouga placed the food on top of the table. They all grabbed the topping they ordered and went to the living room to debate what movie to watch.

"What are the choices?" Kagome asked as she went to the couch to sit between Sesshoumaru and Naraku, sitting with her legs folded while watching the two other males shout at each other.

"Transformers 3 or Fast 5." Sesshoumaru replied sitting on her left with Naraku on her right. They were watching the remaining two men duke it out to see which movie.

"Dude! Fast 5!"

"No fucking way, Transformers 3!"

"Fast 5!"

"Transformers!"

"Fast 5!

"Fuck no! Transformers!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and decided to help the two yelling, imbeciles "I prefer Fast 5." Adding his two cents in.

"Transformer 3." His friend on the other side of Kagome said.

Now all eyes were on Kagome as she fidgets. "I've already seen Fast 5, so I'll go with Transformers." She said, ignoring the "NOOOOOOO!" from Kouga, as Inuyasha snickered at his roommates despair and turned down the lights.

They popped in the movie and relaxed into the sofas.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 1,470<br>**

**And thus we meet Sesshoumaru and Naraku.**

**Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whats gona happen in this chap?  
>I think I don't need to tell you about chap 1-4 right?<br>Me no own, ya?**

* * *

><p><span>S<span> **E _C_ R _E_ T** S

The clocks hand was nearing the midnight hour as the movie rolled towards its way towards the end. Kagome stood up, stretching, not knowing she was showing a bit of her skin to the guys.

"That was a good movie." She said, yawning a bit.

"Sasuke texted me, saying him and Itachi are going to be busy taking care of things." Naraku informed, glancing at the guys knowingly.

"Mmkay." Kagome replied, yawning again.

"How about Hime-chan goes to sleep and we clean up this mess?" Kouga said.

"Pfft… I'm not leaving you guys to clean up this mess." Kagome stood with her arms crossed.

"Too bad, you don't get to say so." Inuyasha bantered back and slung Kagome on top of his shoulders, ignoring her squeal.

"Hey! Put me down. I'm not a sack of potatoes you can throw around!" Kagome yelled throwing a tantrum on his shoulders as the guys put everything away.

"Little girls should listen to the grownups." He replied, slapping her butt.

She squeaked again and fumed on his shoulders. _'At least it's not a bad view from here.'_ The next thing she knew, she was flying across the room and then bouncing on something soft. "I didn't brush my teeth." She pouted.

"Well then, come on, Hime-chan." Inuyasha said as he mocked a bow towards her.

She huffed and pushed Inuyasha aside while making her way towards the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and showing Inuyasha her pearly whites, she ducked under his arm and moved towards her bedroom. Turning towards Inuyasha, she gave him a flirty smile and slammed the door on his face, locking it. Hearing a sigh, she giggled happily and changed into her male cousin's shirt and boy shorts. Snuggling under the covers, she relaxed her muscles and soon drifted towards the dream land.

S **E C R E T** S

Kagome stirred as she felt something's in her room. She stiffened and snapped open both her eyes to meet two glowing red eyes in her room. She did what her instincts been telling her; she gave a piercing screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 356<strong>

**I don't know if this is gona be a full cross over. I'mz just starting plan everything.**

**Who is the two mysterious guests? And whats with their freaky eyes?**

**Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah, shet. This was supposed to be chapter 5. My bad. I gave you guys Chapter 6 to read.  
>You guys must have been confused as hell right?<strong>

**Me no own, ya?**

* * *

><p><span>S<span> **E C R E T **S

Kagome gave a piercing scream, startling her intruders and the whole mansion. In the back of her mind, she heard multiple thumps with a shout of her name, doors slamming, and running towards her room. Hearing her door being kick off the hinges and flinched as the lights turned on, she whipped her heads towards her door to see her room mates and dashed to the first one and quickly hid behind them; not caring what she has on and pointed a finger at where the two glowing eyes stood.

The group looked to where she pointed and they sighed. Inuyasha and Kouga steered her towards Kouga's room; being the closest, and have her settle down on his bed, wrapping a blanket around her. They glanced worriedly at her shaking form and they moved to sit next to her, wrapping their arms around her. Naraku and Sesshoumaru watched the trio go off before their eyes landing on the duo.

"Was it necessary to scare her in her own room?" Naraku said, with a hint of anger.

"Nii-san's the one who wanted to see the new girl." Sasuke said, his head tilting towards the said male.

Itachi ignored him. "It appears that we have frightened the young miss." He received two raised eyebrows.

"Introductions will be made in the following morning." Sesshoumaru said, as he and his friend went towards Kouga's room to check up on how their female is doing. Seeing her asleep between Kouga and Inuyasha they both went back to their rooms. Inuyasha, seeing Kouga asleep, gently picked Kagome up and moved to settle her down, knowing her two intruders left to their own rooms.

Settling her down into the bed, he pulled the covers over her and left, turning off the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 327<strong>

**My bad, my bad. I'll make it up to you guys.  
>And... Bad Sasu-cakes and Tachi! No sneaking into a girl's room!<strong>

**Read and Review!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

****Woah, shet. This was supposed to be chapter 6. My bad. I gave you guys Chapter 6 to read as chapter 5.  
>You guys must have been confused as hell right? <strong>Oh, I need a beta!**

**You guys just go back to Chapter 5 and read what happend.**

**GO TO CHAPTER 5 IF YOU READ THIS ALREADY!**

* * *

><p><span>S<span> **E C R E T** S

Waking up with a start when a loud 'THUD' jarred her from sleep, Kagome stumbled out of bed, put on a pair of shorts and passed through her door, looking down the hall to see all her room mates minus one, looking at the door nearest to the stairs. The door opened and out came a guy with dark, short, midnight black hair that was smashed in the back due to sleep, and had impressively pale skin, came tumbling out, rubbing his head from where he had bumped.

Seeing everyone awake, Kagome looked at her door and frowned. "What happened to my door?" she asked.

"We –yawn- kicked it in when you screamed last night." Inuyasha mumbled, passing by.

Her lips formed an 'Oh' before tumbling back to bed, telling Inuyasha to call her when he's done with the bathroom. She flopped down the bed and was about to close her eyes when realization flowed through her. She got up and quickly walked towards Naraku's room and was about to knock when a voice interrupted her.

"Come in, Hime."

'_How did he know it was me?'_

Turning the knob she entered his room; the question in her mind evaporated when she noticed a book shelf, stacked neatly on the wall next to the window. He was lying on the window sill with some pillows popped up behind him; supporting him, wearing a pair of glasses. His eyes quickly scanned her to see what she needed or wanted, then took off his reading glasses, rubbing his eyes and closed the book, greeting her with a "Hello."

Kagome stared at him, before snapping out of her stupor. "Why did I scream last night? I don't remember much."

"Your two final room mates showed up and they decided to surprise you." He replied.

She nodded at his explanation and walked back towards her room, when the bathroom door across from Naraku's room opened and Inuyasha stepped out; clad in nothing but a white towel, his soaked white hair stuck towards his body, reaching nearly to his waist. "All yours." He said, rubbing his hair with a smaller towel.

Mouth suddenly dry, she nodded and quickly rushed towards her room then the bathroom. She stepped inside and closed the door, hardly feeling the steam as it enveloped her, causing her hair to stick to the back of her neck. '_Why, oh why, do I have to live in a house full of super models?_' she whimpered softly, biting her thumb nail.

It hadn't taken long for Kagome to compose her self and she hurriedly took a shower while brushing her teeth as the conditioning settles in. Stepping out, of the bathroom, she hurried to her room to avoid gazes, until she realized she didn't have a door. "Awe… fuck."

"Hey, Kag-" Inuyasha trailed off as he stepped into her room and noticed her in a towel. She turned and blushed.

"Why'd you stop?" A voice ranged out from behind Inuyasha and was pushed aside as Kouga came into view. This time, they saw her blushed to her roots.

"I don't have a door." She mumbled, embarrassedly.

"Yeah, about that, Sesshoumaru suggested to drape a sheet as a make-shift door until we go shopping for a new one." Inuyasha said, as he swallowed his tongue as Kouga eyed her hungrily.

Kagome nodded and shoo-ed the boys from her room to grab the clothing she wanted to wear. Passing the boys, she made her way to the bathroom and stepped inside. Changing into her clothes, she heard hammering and stepped outside to see a royal blue drape as her door. Liking her new door she felt the turn of hunger.

"I'm hungry." She stated, as she walked downstairs, patting her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 633<strong>

**Oh I forgot. This story will have long or short chapters depending on how much I write.**  
><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


End file.
